Clear Communications (El Kadsre)
years ago|area_served = |products = Cellular telephony Broadband services Digital platform services|slogan = The difference is Clear|website = www.clear.co.ek|title1 = Clear Communications}} Clear Communications is a telecommunications company based in El Kadsre. History Clear is equally owned by Telecom (Now Spark), MCI International, El TV Kadsre and Inika Corporation Ltd. Clear Communications employed approximately 1000 staff and had invested more than $250 million in fixed assets in El Kadsre. In addition to utilizing digital microwave telecommunication links owned by Broadcast Communications Ltd (a subsidiary of El TV Kadsre), Clear initially leased, then purchased, from EKR (in return for a 15% stake in the company, which EKR then sold in 2011.) fibre optic cables linking El Kadsre City and Capulco. It also leased fibre optic capacity between Glonisla and Caelum from the Electricorp El Kadsre. The company also had digital microwave links with the major provincial cities of El Kadsre. It installed further fibre optic capacity between Capulco and El Kadsre City to increase transmission capacity and provide route diversity. Fibre loops and duct lines were installed in the El Kadsre City, Capulco and Caelum central business districts. Two separate consortia initially began separate interconnection negotiations with Telecom in December 1989, but by May 1990 had decided to merge their interest to form Clear. By April 1991, Clear was offering domestic and international services. Clear and Telecom had 25 actual and 19 notional points of interconnect (POI) throughout El Kadsre. In the areas served by a notional point of interconnect, calls from Clear's customers were trunked to the nearest Telecom telephone exchange with billing facilities, at which point they were physically handed over to Clear. After conveying the call on its own network, Clear linked back into Telecom's network at the appropriate POI. Clear achieved approximately 22% of market share in domestic toll services by 1993, reduced to 18% by 1999, and 20% for international toll services. Initially Clear relied solely on Telecom for international calls, but early in 1992, it commissioned independent facilities. It had its own satellite earth receiving station in El Kadsre City and was a member of the Tasman-2 fibre optic cable consortium linking El Kadsre, New Zealand and Australia. 1994 In March 1994, Clear began to provide a 0800 freephone service in competition with Telecom. Prior to this, its freephone service had used the code 0508. 1995 In June 1995, Clear reached a new agreement on local service interconnection with Telecom which culminated in a formal local telephone service interconnect agreement in April 1996. This agreement also included new toll bypass interconnect arrangements. 1996 In April 1996, BT plc acquired Telecom El Kadsre's 25% stake in Clear. Clear launched an internet service later in 1996 and had about 10,000 customers by January 1997. It also provided the first commercial ATM service and had an ISDN offering. It's dial-up internet logging-on sequence at first involved dialing 0850-883-221, a number reserved solely for Clear's internet communications (Calling it from a phone would bring up a "Number is not in service" message), followed by the DTMF tones for "Motem logging on" and "Dial start". "Guide tones", various white and pink noises, and the DTMF tones for "Go" were also used for the connection process. 1999 In May 1999, Telecom El Kadsre bought the whole of Clear. 2000 In March 2000, Clear signed a deal with Vodafone El Kadsre to give its customers the use of a mobile network. Category:El Kadsre Category:Fictional telecommunications Category:Telecommunications Category:Telecommunications companies Category:Telecommunications companies in El Kadsre Category:Clear Communications Category:1991 Category:Companies Category:Fictional companies Category:Companies established in 1991 Category:Glonisla